


What Could Have Been and What Really Was

by Lacrimosa (humanyubel)



Series: Junk for Andrea [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/Lacrimosa
Summary: Takeru set the palm of his hand on his shoulder. His face flushed a bright red and for a moment he was blinded by the light of Hikari’s camera like chariots of fire.





	What Could Have Been and What Really Was

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rabbikan (Grintfly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grintfly/gifts).



_Kouichi stared down from the bleachers as he tried to follow the game. The sound of sneakers scuffing against the court was grating against his ears, but at least Izumi was at his side explaining what was happening._

_He’d always been better at soccer._

_Her long blonde hair brushed against the material of his shirt._

_A blonde haired blur zig-zagged around the court, just watching nearly made Kouichi dizzy._

_Blue eyes like an angel’s flickered up to the pair of best friends, a wink sent their way. He was too good at looking confident. Why he of all people had to take an interest in the girl that was practically joined at the hip with him. Even if that interest was superficial._

_The game was over before Kouichi knew it. Takeru and two of his friends had won the game with the power of teamwork and a good plan. Or something like that._

_He met the two of them half way, smile shining brighter than the gates above._

_“I’m glad you guys came!” Kouichi nodded at Hikari’s approaching form.  
_

_“Izumi chan you really came, huh? Can I get a picture of you three together?” Hikari insisted on good memories and that they’d all look good together.  
_

_Izumi glued herself to his side, always ready for a picture. Always ready to do something for her senior._

_Takeru set the palm of his hand on his shoulder. His face flushed a bright red and for a moment he was blinded by the light of Hikari’s camera like chariots of fire._

**WHAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED**

“Izumi chan did you watch me play?” Takeru inquired, sweeping his bangs back and away from his forehead with the back of his hand.

“I was here.” Izumi smiled at him, arm looped with Kouichi. 

Kouichi elbowed the sweaty blonde, eyebrows furrowed. “Can you not flirt with my best friend, Takaishi?” 

He felt his heart rise up to the back of his throat at Takeru’s expression.

Izumi laughed slightly at his antics. 

Izumi’s eyes swept the crowd and she easily spotted Hikari.

“Yagami senpai!” she called out.

“You’re going to help, right?” 

“Yeah, sure thing. I’ll help you make your cake.” Izumi agreed, her eyes sparkled with mischief. Kouichi knew what ever she had planned wouldn’t be good for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing you takari next time


End file.
